


Pixie Poppies

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beekeeping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits his boyfriend’s home for the first time. The house is silent and the garden is wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something about gardener!Dean and beekeeper!Cas but it ended up being a Hogwarts!AU. Dean is gardening and Cas is beekeeping and there's a conspicuous lack of magic involved.

The constant buzz of bees and the rustle of the wind through the high grass and the trees lining the property made Dean feel calm. Almost content. It was a hot day even at ten o’ clock in the morning.  

He had been startled out of his bed – a monstrosity of dark wood and armies of pillows and blankets even at the height of summer – by the whistling of the kettle two floors downstairs. It was a call to breakfast but Cas had thankfully peeked into Dean’s bedroom all bleary eyed and sleep mussed but with a smile on his lips. Cas had told him between one sloppy kiss and a yawn that his father was an early riser but he didn’t expect his guest to join him. Dean had been more than glad to be excused from what he felt to be a before sunrise breakfast. He had grunted something in reply and turned around to sleep some more.

But he had found his way out of bed eventually, washing and silently walking down the stairs in this strange house. It was old and the wood creaked, but it was well taken care of and felt homely. It was not like at home or at Campbell manor where magic filled all corners of the house, making it feel alive and cheery. This house… it was silent. There were no moving pictures anywhere, no basic home magic that aided everyday tasks. All the magic, sparse as it was, was locked away in Castiel’s room. The absence of it was aching and conspicuous, considering that both father and son were capable wizards.

Dean still thought about that when he pulled out weed. The garden was overgrown but the neglect made it kind of charming. It was not the kind of garden Dean wanted to have, but it was a wonderful garden to be in. He was distracted from his dreams of the perfect garden and the sprawling greenhouse of Winchester castle by a shadow falling over him.

Castiel grinned at him from under his hat. He had done away with the odd space suit that he wore to help his father with the bee keeping. The bright smile made Dean’s heart speed up.

“Everything going fine?” Dean shook himself out of his daze to point behind him.

“Uh, yes. You’ve got a bit of a pixie poppy situation close to the orchard and I pulled out some monkshood, but otherwise this wilderness is doing great,” Dean said with a wink. “Typical and healthy garden with only minor magic properties.” Castiel sighed in relief.

“Oh,” Castiel said after a while, remembering that he had come for a specific reason. “Papa asked if you wanted some lemonade. He also thinks it’s going to rain soon, so we’d better get inside.” Just as he had said that a single drop fell onto the brim of his hat. “Hm. He always was good at telling the weather.” Dean and Cas quickly gathered Dean’s tools and put them into the shed. It was just starting to rain in earnest by the time they were inside. Castiel’s father was sitting in his armchair, looking out of the big windows. Dean felt self-conscious all of a sudden. He hadn’t been formally introduced to Castiel’s father. Castiel tugged at his hand and he sat down while Castiel got some lemonade for Dean. It was silent but for the sound of the rain coming in through the open door.

“So, Dean...,” Castiel’s father started, “as temporary gardener to the Mullen household, what’s your verdict?” Dean blushed under the searching gaze.

“He said there were pixie poppies,” Castiel said when Dean seemed to fumble for words.

“And what are those?” Mr. Mullen asked and that seemed to spring Dean into action.

“Pixie poppies are harmless. Non-toxic clusters of poppies that have faint magical properties. However, they _can_ attract pixies by their smell.” Here Castiel’s father groaned. “But I checked. There were no signs to suggest that any pixies had found them yet. I’ll trim them so that they won’t spread to alarming levels. I’ve put the ones I’ve cut into a basket instead of throwing them away. If you dry them they make a good tea that helps ear infections.” Castiel shot Dean an encouraging and proud smile. Then he turned to his father.

“Why do you ask that? I’m sure you know what pixie poppies are, papa,” Castiel admonished and his father lifted his shoulders to shrug. “You don’t need to quiz him. Can’t you ask him normal things instead?”

“It’s okay. You invited me here to do gardening and it helps with the Herbology homework we’ve been given,” Dean said. He didn’t need to do any small talk with Castiel’s father. Actually maybe it was better that he didn’t because he was quite an imposing man. Cain Mullen was famous enough, both for his amazing magic abilities and also for his sudden disappearance. For all the public knew he was dead. He had never thought that Cas and Cain shared more than just a surname. He had actually only figured out that Cas wasn’t Muggleborn on their third date back when they were 15. Cain called Dean back out of his thoughts:

“No, I invited you because you’re my son’s boyfriend and he talks more about you than anything else,” he said and Castiel rolled his eyes. “I never hear anything about his grades or his homework or what’s going on in Hogwarts. Just always long reports on what Dean Winchester is doing.” Dean smiled at Castiel, slightly embarrassed but still happy to hear this and seeing Castiel’s shy little smile. “And I do have to thank you, Dean.”

“Huh? Why?” Dean asked, putting his glas down and reaching out to Cas who came to sit next to him. Dean and Cas were never shy about showing their affection towards each other and he was glad that a fond smile appeared on Mr. Mullen’s face when he watched his son lean against Dean.

“Because I thought Cas hated school. When we got the letter from Hogwarts I burnt it. But I still sent him. And for the longest time Cas seemed to be miserable. But then you two became friends and slowly Cas’ letters became more cheerful,” he explained. Dean looked down at Castiel, but there was no gloomy expression on his face to match his father’s. Cas rarely mentioned how the first four years before befriending Dean had been. He still got silent and withdrawn sometimes, but generally Castiel was cheerful, witty and very generous with his kindness and love.

“Well… You’re welcome. I’m happy we found each other,” Dean said and Castiel grinned and blushed. Castiel’s father watched them in silence, feeling no need to interrupt them until Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Castiel’s lips.

“I think it’ll stop raining soon. We should continue your lessons in beekeeping, son,” Castiel’s dad decided and Castiel heaved a sigh before he got up.

“I’ll sneak into your bedroom later,” Castiel promised before he followed his father. Dean laughed and waved at him, then he picked up his tools and went back to the garden, a cheerful smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
